


You're Me and More

by stargayze



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Angst and Feels, BAMF Arthur, BAMF Merlin, BAMF Original Character, Blood Magic, Domestic Fluff, Elemental Magic, F/M, Family Bonding, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Secrets, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kid Fic, M/M, Magic-Users, Merlin is a Little Shit, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Parenthood, Protective Arthur, Protective Merlin, Sad with a Happy Ending, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, merthur has a daughter, their daughter is bad ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargayze/pseuds/stargayze
Summary: "You're me and more," Emilia's fathers always say to her.She's puzzled by it because she feels like she isn't even like them.One little trip changes that.





	You're Me and More

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, let's get one thing straight.  
> This is probably not going to be as good as you hoped but enjoy and give it some love.  
> Also, I'll try to make sense of my plot and storyline guys

As usual, they never understand.

"I don't feel alone!" Emilia said exasperated but then got quiet once she registered what she meant, "I mean I feel alone but it's different than you felt father! I feel like-- like I'm nothing!"

Arthur shook his head at his daughter in front of him, "you are not nothing, Emilia! You are our daughter, the royal heir of the Pendragon name, and we love about you deeply."

Emilia rolled her eyes, "am I though? Am I your daughter? I am nothing like you unless you count for the Pendragon name and my looks."

It was obvious she was their child. She had Merlin's jet black hair and his plump lips. Along with Arthur's nose and dazzling smile. She has their blue eyes and high cheekbones, the couple used to always say her eyes were the brightest blue they've ever seen and only when she was angry or sad they'd change into a deep blue like the sea.

Merlin stood beside Arthur with his arms crossed in front of his chest as he stared down at the girl in front of him, "Em, please don't start with this again."

Emilia's eyes moved over to her dad's, "what? Start with the truth? Because It's true and you know it, dad. I-- I have spent all my life living in your shadows! When I'm not even remotely like either of you!"

"Emilia Pen--" Melin starts before he gets cut off.

"You know I'm right!" Emilia states as she throws up her arms in exasperation, "I mean the whole reason I'm breathing right now is because of magic, am I even human for Christsakes! "

"Watch it, young lady" Arthur threatened as he stared at the black-haired girl in front of him.

"A-and when I try to tell you or explain to you how I feel it's like your a broken record! It's always 'you're me and more' or 'you are more than magic' but am I? Am I really? I am nothing but a spell because besides my looks I am nothing like you," Emilia chokes out as the ache in her chest worsens while tears well up in her eyes, "Sometimes it feels like without my looks I'm not even your daughter. I'm not courageous like you o-or good like dad!"

Her eyes fill with tears when Arthur stares at her shocked, "what makes you think you're not good?"

Emilia laughs as a tear runs down her golden skin, something else she's gotten from Arthur's side, "I'm made from blood magic, I-I am made from the worst magic and from all the stories I heard from you and father, how does that make me any good?"

Arthur feels his chest ache while Merlin stares at his little girl in shock and sadness at the reveal, "you have the kindest heart in the entire world, Emilia, you are anything but evil," Arthur mumbles out to his daughter, who stands before him with tears in her eyes.

Emilia shakes her head as she looks up at her father with tears in her eyes, "it doesn't feel like that, it's like this feeling inside me that's constantly at war and sometimes it feels like everyday I-I'm becoming this horrid p-person and that I'll become just like my so-called aunt Morgana."

Arthur look fearful towards his daughter causing her to feel like they're scared of her, she shrinks from her father's gaze, "see, I knew as soon as I told you that you'd be scared of me," Emilia whimpered as she stared at her dad, who has a look of sadness on his face.

"No, Em--"

Emilia just shakes her head, "j-just leave me alone, yeah?" Emilia's voice cracks as she turns around to go to her room and shuts the door before locking it.

She leans against her door as she cries before walking to her bed and laying down, curling into herself until eventually, she falls asleep, dreaming of the kingdom Camelot filled with workers and knights, wondering how's she's anything like her parents.

**Author's Note:**

> there's the first chapter,  
> hope you like where this is going!


End file.
